Un nuevo comienzo
by laura a BBrae fan forever
Summary: que pasaría si por culpa de slade los titanes pierden sus poderes y olvidan su pasado? como se conocerían si fueran personas normales? y como seria la relación de raven y chico bestia?


Hola! Personas del mundo! Aqui vengo con una nueva idea para un fic! Espero que les guste :)

PD: en este fic terra en verdad perdio la memoria despues de ser petrificada. (No me pregunten como)

PD2: perdon si les parece algo incoherente XD

Disclaimer: lamentablemente los teen titans no me pertenecen

Era un dia tranquilo en la torre T... Esperen esta historia no empieza con los titanes, no, esta historia empieza con slade.  
Slade estaba en su guarida mientras pensaba en un malvado plan:  
Si ya casi esta listo -dijo con una sonrisa malvada- ahora solo falta una cosa

*************************************  
Tara estaba saliendo de la escuela como cualquier chica normal hasta que se le aparecio slade

Slade: hola terra

Tr: quien eres tu? Y no me llames asi me llamo tara!

Sl: si como digas, necesito que vengas conmigo

Tr: estas loco! No ire contigo a ningun lado!

Sl: oh, si que lo haras, - después de decir esto la golpeo en la cabeza con un tubo y la dejo inconsiente

*en la guarida*

Tr: -despertando- que me paso?  
Sl: te lo resumire, te golpee, quedastes inconsiente y te traje aqui

Tr: que es lo que quieres de mi?

Sl: pronto lo sabras

Slade le apunto con un arma

Tr: que estas haciendo?!

Sl: es para que recuperes la memoria!  
Slade le disparo y terra se volvio a desmayar

*5 minutos después*

Terra volvio a despertar y al abrir los ojos inmediatamente reconocio a quien estaba enfrente suyo

Tr: slade!- grito asustada

Sl: si soy yo

Tr: alejate de mi!

Sl: no tienes porque tener miedo

Tr: que me paso?

Sl: despues de haber sido pretificada perdistes la memoria y creistes que eras una persona normal pero yo te he devuelo la memoria y ahora necesito que me ayudes

Tr: porque deberia de ayudarte?! Recuerdas todo lo que me hicistes?!

Sl: terra sabes que lo hize por tu bien, yo solo queria que controlaras tus poderes!  
Ademas te puedo ayudar a vengarte de los titanes

Tr: pero si ellos me perdonaron!

Sl: no terra no lo hicieron, ellos te odian por haberlos traicionado, aun despues de tu "pequeño" sacrificio

Tr: no eso no es cierto! -dijo mientras lloraba

Sl: si lo se, pero no te preocupes porque yo estoy aqui para ayudarte

Tr: esta bien -su mirada cambio a una de maldad - te ayudare y les dare a los titanes una lección

Sl: muy bien mi querida aprendiz

Tr: pero que hay de mis poderes?

Sl: siempre los tuvistes solo que no los usastes porque no recordabas nada

Tr: y que es lo que quieres que haga?

Sk: Pronto te dire lo que debes hacer

Slade se tardo una semana en terminar con su extraño proyecto pero estaba lista

sl: la termine!

Tr: al fin! demorastes decadas!

Sl: haz silencio!

Tr: no me hables asi!

Sl: como sea, Ahora tu parte del plan: usa tus poderes para destruir la ciudad y que los titanes vengan, luego los guiaras aqui entendido

Tr: genial, al fin algo de acción!

Terra salio a la ciudad en una roca y como le dijo slade comenzo a destruir la cuidad

*en la torre T*

Todos los titanes salieron al escuchar la alarma

Rb: titanes! Vamos!

Los 5 titanes fueron a ver quien estaba causando problemas y cuando vieron quien era no lo pudieron creer

Cy: esa es...

Sf: Terra?

Rv: si lo es - raven estaba enojada

Cb: pero la ultima vez que la vi no recordaba nada y que ya no tenia poderes

Rb: no importa! Esta atacando la ciudad hay que detenerla

Cb: pero robin no podemos hacerle daño

Rv: chico bestia! Ya oistes a robin!

Cb: esta bien no te pongas asi raven!

Tr: hola titanes! -con una sonrisa malvada

Rb: terra tienes que detener esto!

Tr: no lo hare

Terra empezo a atacar, robin starfire y cyborg trataban de esquibar los ataques  
Pero ella parecia mas fuerte que nunca

En un descuido una roca golpeo a raven haciendo que esta cayera

Cb: raven! -grito preocupado

Chico bestia corrio hacia ella y la ayudo a levantarse

Cb: estas bien?

Rv: si

Siguieron atacando, chico bestia se convirtio en jaguar y justo cuando iba a atacar a terra, ella lo golpeo y lo dejo en el piso

Ahora raven si que se enojo con ella

Rv: azarath metrion zinthos!

Un aura negra golpeo a terra e hizo que se cayera de la roca en la que estaba

Ella solo se levanto y salio corriendo

Rb: siganla!

Los titanes la siguieron hacia una guarida y al ver quien estaba ahí se sorprendieron

Todos: slade!

Sl: hola titanes

Slade se metio a una misteriosa habitacion, todos lo siguieron pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo slade salio rapidamente de ahí y cerro la puerta, despues oprimio un boton y todos recibieron una descarga electrica.

Minutos despues despertaron, pero se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de algo:  
no tenian sus poderes! Starfire intento volar y no pudo, raven intento usar su magia y tampoco pudo, pero lo que mas raro era que cyborg no tenia sus partes metalicas y de que chico bestia no era verde! Tenia la piel como un chico normal y era rubio

Rv: emm chico bestia

Cb: que?

Rv: ya no eres verde!

Cb: ahhhhh! -chico bestia grito al verse en un espejo

Cy: ya no tengo mis partes metalicas!

Rv: todo esto es muy extraño

Sl: y falta mas -dijo mientras entraba

Rb: slade que planeas?

Sl: cuando te dispare con esto no importara

Rb: a que te refieres

Sl: ya lo veras

Slade les disparo con el arma y los volvio a dejar inconsientes

Sl: listo! Ahora perderan la memoria,los hare creer que son adolescentes normales y cuando sea el momento yo los destruire!

Tr: y que hay de mi?

A me olvidaba, tambien debo desaserme de ti- dijo y le apunto con el arma

Tr: que? Me devuelves la memoria y ahora me la vas a quitar? No tiene sentido!

Sl: pues para mi si tiene - y le disparo

Fin del capitulo

Y les gusto? En el siguiente los titanes van a empezar una vida "normal" ya que no recuerdan nada de su pasado.

Reviews porfa ! :D


End file.
